


Winter heat

by DemonessKneesocks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonessKneesocks/pseuds/DemonessKneesocks
Summary: Ever wonder what it’s like cuddling a self-heating robot in winter? Well, wonder no more!





	Winter heat

Ah, winter. A time of the year when the warmth of summer was long gone, t-shirts were replaced with thick sweaters and scarves, hot cocoa was served aplenty (sometimes with an Irish touch) and the landscape was decorated by white that fell from the heavens. 

Yes, snow provided a touch of magic that marked the season with a sense of magic and wonder and gave way to a chance to let children and adults alike play and enjoy themselves… That was unless there had been a blizzard the night prior and the temperature dropped so much it made it impossible to leave the bed without blowing the budget on the heating bill.

The night had come and gone and left the streets wrapped in an icy grip that few could shake off, preferring to remain inside, bundled in thick clothes and drinking enough hot beverages to fill an Olympic swimming pool. The chill threatened to worm its way inside even the thickest and tackiest woolen sweater worn under the tallest mountain of blankets so it was of no surprise no one, save for one or other brave souls, dared to thread the outside and face the elements.

Heaters were turned up, fireplaces lit, AC units pushed to their limits in every house. Well, except for one.

“You know, if I was a human you’d have killed me by now with how tight you’re holding me.” Your robotic companion chuckled as you tightened your hold onto their head and buried it deeper into your chest.

“Not true…” You mumbled, but a part of you knew that it could very well be the case with your relentless grip onto their body.

“Yes true and you know it.”

You half-mumbled something else that sounded something like along the lines of ‘stupid weather’ and used your legs, that were already wrapped around their waist and exerting a good amount of force, to try and get even more contact to the delicious source of heat your partner was.

It had been something the robot always had the ability of doing, producing a small amount of heat generated by their core and disperse it along their torso area, and you’d always loved cuddling with them in your shared bed under a good amount of blankets during the winter time, getting in some sweet lovers time and warmth all wrapped in one. Then, one day, they had come home and acted like they knew something you didn’t, making you feel suspicious, but it wasn’t until bedtime that the surprise had revealed itself: they had gotten an upgrade that abled them to generate more heat and spread it all through their body.

Oh, how the spur-of-the-moment cuddling sessions during the cold months had skyrocketed afterwards.

Smiling to yourself, you nuzzled the top of their head and let out a small yawn. “Don’t act like this is some sort of sacrifice you’re making because I know you’re enjoying this as much as I am.”

“… Maybe.”

“That is a scientific fact and you know it. And I also know it because you’re currently grabbing my ass.”

Now it was their turn to chuckle. “I’m only keeping it nice and warm.”

“My ass is hot enough and you know it.” The metallic hands began to withdraw from your behind all of the sudden. “I didn’t say stop, though.”

Now what had started as a chuckle came out as laughter from the two bed occupants.

Warm hands, warm ass indeed.


End file.
